Lauren Zizes
Lauren Zizes is a character on Glee. She is an ex-member of New Directions, on the school wrestling team, is a member of the Old Maid's Club, ran a spying business, is a fan of the Twilight Saga, spends her Friday nights making out with her cat and is obsessed with Will Schuester's looks. In Special Education, she joined New Directions, despite thinking Glee Club is stupid. She soon becomes friends with the Glee kids. She is known for being an incredibly good kisser. Last season, she had been holding Puck on a short leash after "rocking his world" during an attempt at "seven minutes in heaven" which barely made it to three. As of Season Three she is no longer dating Puck nor is a member of the Glee Club as she breaks it off in The Purple Piano Project. Lauren Zizes is played by actress Ashley Fink. Biography Lauren is on the Wrestling Team as well as President of the A/V Club. She first makes an appearance in the season one episode Wheels where she is seen in a cutscene, wrestling. Before she becomes a member of New Directions, she appears in Hell-O as a member of Sue Sylvester's Old Maid's Club. She wears glasses, but she was seen in Theatricality without them. She seems like the stereotypical fat girl at first with a love of candy and muffins and eats them even when "they all sucked," but there is much more to Lauren. She also has a gothic persona in Theatricality which is seen again in the season two episode Special Education. Before the Series When Lauren was a toddler, she entered several pageants and was often successful, her specialty being baby pull-ups. She was on her way to being Little Miss Ohio, but she began putting on weight and was told that she no longer looked the part. Season One In the episode Wheels, Lauren auditioned for the Cheerios, but failed to make the cut. She appears in a cutaway as Kurt Hummel and his dad are having a conversation about boys and girls doing things the opposite gender would do, bringing up Lauren being on the wrestling team. Kurt tells his dad that her parents had to sue the school. In Hell-O, Sue rounds together a group of unpopular, lonely students to convince Rachel to date Jesse and forget about Finn, calling them the "Old Maid's Club" and Lauren is one of them. She tells Rachel the story of how she failed to find love with a boy. He was also a wrestler, and their relationship ended after she pinned him down in a match so hard that he got injured. .]]In Laryngitis, Rachel hires Zizes to rig hidden microphones in the choir room to prove that the rest of the glee club are not pulling their weight. Lauren tells Rachel to pay her in Mallomars and Snickers bars. In Theatricality, Lauren is the leader of group of obsessed Twilight fans, with whom she proceeds to victimize Jacob, in order to get Robert Pattinson's attention. Season Two .]] In Britney/Brittany, Lauren and Jacob appear at the homecoming pep assembly to watch New Directions perform Toxic by Britney Spears. While Jacob becomes sexually aroused by Rachel, she is turned on by Will Schuester's dancing. Sue notices them and pulls the fire alarm, causing the entire gymnasium to go into pandemonium. .]] In' Never Been Kissed,' she brings money while Puck sings and looks very flirtatiously, making an air-claw at him. In The Substitute, Lauren is sick, and Sue used her to sneeze on Figgins so Sue can take over as principal. She also ends up sneezing on Will, making him sick as well. In Special Education, she rescued Puck from the porta-potty. He then asks her if she will be New Direction's twelfth member at Sectionals and she accept s if she can have 7 minutes in Heaven with Puck along with a box of Cadbury Eggs, which weren't in season. Also shows that she knew about the relationship between Finn and Santana. Lauren performs with the glee club in all the competitions songs and after that, she stays with the club and also performs the ''Dog Days Are Over. In A Very Glee Christmas, she is still with New Directions and performs all the song with New Directions. Here, she wears a Santa hat for the joy of it but Sue demands for hat, to which she replies that Sue only wants to tease her and wants every present for herself. Lauren accompanies the other glee clubbers to the mall to visit Santa. When she sits on Santa's lap, she tells him, "I would like Puckerman to love me. He's a fox." ]]In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, she joins the football team with the other girls in order to help the remaining members of the football team. In difference with the girls, she's able to knock down several students of the opposing team and in the middle of the game, she also performs Thriller/Heads Will Roll. Later she stays with the girls cheering for the team and celebrating their victory. ]]In Silly Love Songs, Puck says that he is in love with Lauren in a voice-over, hypothesizing that it might have to do with the fact that he digs a chick with curves, or perhaps, it is the constant insults she throws at him. In a flashback, it is revealed that their "7 Minutes in Heaven" mentioned in Special Education was actually just "3 Minutes She'll Never Get Back", while Lauren claims that he isn't turning her on as much as she thought he would. She is constantly aggressive towards Puck, demanding that he stop staring at her in class and exclaiming that the Valentine's chocolate he gave to her sucked. Later in the choir room, Lauren calls Santana a bitch, which causes the other members of Glee to share their feelings about her, all being negative. Santana says that Lauren just has eyes for her man, referring to Puck, who claims that he is not her man. Lauren confronts Puck believing that he wants a thank you for sticking up for her, but he instead asks her out on a date to BreadstiX. Lauren says that she's not desperate and that she needs to be wooed before she'll go out with him. Puck later attempts to serenade her by singing ''Fat Bottomed Girls for his glee club assignment. Though a successful performance, Lauren finds the song offensive and says it made her "feel like crap." Later, Santana, still under the impression that Puck is hers, asks him out to BreadstiX, but he declines. Santana says she could chance for him and then makes some weight related comments about Lauren, which Lauren overhears. Santana then initiates a fight between the two of them, which Lauren wins. Puck asks her out again, and she tells him that if he can "make a formal presentation, she'll consider it." Later, in the library, Lauren asks why Puck has not yet made a formal presentation, and he responds that he sung to her. Lauren tells Puck that he isn't ready to date her, and that she needs more than just a song to get her juices flowing. As she is leaving the library, Puck offers her a Ring Pop and asks her to go to BreadstiX the following day. She accepts, but later stands him up, telling him that she forgot about their arrange ments. Puck believes that she skipped the date on purpose due to past experiences, and tells her that he isn't that "kind of guy". He continues to tell her that she doesn't like her for the way she looks, but for the fact that she's "an even bigger badass" than he is. She admits that she likes him, but is looking for something serious, and that if he was truly interested, they had to take it slow. Lauren then makes the date for Valentine's Day, but only as friends. They are later seen dining at BreadstiX with some of the other members of New Directions to watch Kurt and the Warblers perform. ]]In Comeback, she gets excited by Sam's performance in ''Baby and later in the boys' performance in Somebody to Love. Puck asks her again for a chance but she tells him that she has a master plan that she will tell him later. Later, Lauren asks for advice to Puck on how to perform her very first solo since she gets a little nervous when it comes to singing in front of an audience. Puck tells her that even though she's the most confident girl she knows, she can imagine the entire New Directions in their underwear. Before her performance starts, she asks Puck's help in the guitar and Brittany and Tina's help as backup vocals. Even though she's freaking out at first, she recalls the nerves-calming remedy that Puck once suggested and imagines the entire stripping to their underwear, making her more comfortable and making her dance and sing better that everyone expected. At the end, everyone congratulates her while giving her a group hug. She also performs with New Directions and Sue Sing. ]]In Blame It On The Alcohol, Lauren attends Rachel's party and gets really drunk. Finn classifies her, along with Quinn, as the angry drunk girl. She's screaming at Puck along with Quinn. Later after feeling bad because a lot of alcohol, she performs with New Directions ''Blame It (On The Alcohol) (of course, all New Directions where a little bit drunk again). At the end of the episode, she performs again with New Directions Tik Tok but the performance was interrupted by Brittany and Santana's puking incident. But later is praised with the rest of the New Directions for helping keep student alcohol free for a whole, entire month by Principal Figgins. In Sexy, Lauren tells Puck he wants to be famous and want both to make a video of them having sex upload to the Internet, but Holly finds out and tells them that is child pornography. She sings with New Directions and Holly, Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) and dance with Mike, and notes the presentation of Landslide (during the song she and Puck smile at each other and Lauren rests his head on the shoulder of Puck) and Afternoon Delight. She kisses Puck after he confesses her love, and also asked to join The Celibacy Club, which accepts. ]] In Original Song, Puck writes an original song, just for Lauren as an apology for offending her with ''Fat Bottomed Girls. When Puck announces the title, Big Ass Heart, Lauren grimaces after he says "Big Ass", but looks relieved when he finishes with "Heart". Lauren is seen happily grooving to the song, and later remarks to Puck that he is "on a roll". She also sings with Mercedes and girls, Hell To The No. By this episode, Lauren appears to be much friendlier with the rest of the kids in Glee Club. She also sings along with the rest of New Directions at Regionals during Get It Right and Loser Like Me. She is shown celebrating their win and hugs Sam. Finally, she's with the other students when they run to hug Rachel for their efforts with the original songs. In A Night Of Neglect, Lauren offers to become Mercedes manager, and tells her that she is neglected because she lets people walk all over her. She encourages her to make many demands, some really strange and hard to fulfill, telling Mercedes that you can't ask for respect; you have to demand it. She is also shown enjoying Mercedes song Ain't No Way. after their fight.]] .]] In Born This Way, Puck sees Lauren is a little upset after looking at the prom queen crown. She tells him about her past, as a pageant baby and how the pageant board said that she no longer "looked the part" after the Zizes thyroid kicked in. Together, she and Puck break into the records office where they find out about Quinn's transformation from unpopular Lucy Q. Fabray to pretty cheerleader Quinn, which involved a nose job and dying her hair. She put up posters of Quinn's old self around the school but Lauren's plan backfired when people wanted to vote for Quinn because of her real self. She later feels bad about this, and after she apologized, they become friends. Lauren's "Born This Way" t-shirt reads "Bad Attitude". In Rumours, Lauren is talking to his friends of the club (Santana, Brittany and Sam are not present) on Sam and Puck also reveals that both are the couple named "Pizes". Finally, she is seen singing background vocals for Don't Stop with New Directions. In'' ''Prom Queen, is advised by Santana against making her own prom dress after not finding one that fits at neither Ann Taylor, Filene's Basement, or about six different Forever21s. Then she is seen with Kurt, Tina, Brittany and Santana, trying on prom dresses and Kurt suggests she wear navy. At the prom, she dances with Puck and her friends from New Directions, and appears disappointed when she is not crowned prom queen. Finally, she dances very happy with everyone at the prom with the song Dancing Queen. In Funeral, when Mr. Schue tells New Directions that Jesse will be helping them for the Nationals, Lauren also complains about it. She attends to Sue's sister funeral and does vocals during Pure Imagination. In New York, Lauren and her friends eat sitting on Big Apple and want to know more about the city but Finn reminded that they must compose. Lauren and Puck try to order a Manhattan, but William told to go to the room with others to create songs. Then, Lauren supports Quinn's idea of leaving the hotel room to be inspired to create an original song with his friends at the club performs'' I Love New York/New York, New York. Then she plays pillow fight with the girls and Kurt (except Rachel, who is writing), and the next morning sees the girls sleep with exhaustion. After the competition with New Directions interprets the original song ''Light Up the World. Upon learning that no place is seen as sad as everyone else. Finally, Lauren and the club are seen holding a small prize from the number 12. Season Three In The Purple Piano Project, she quits the club and abruptly breaks up with Puck, because the Glee Club is dragging down her status. Lauren joins Run the World (Girls) dance and celebrate the candidacy of Brittany in Asian F. Personality Lauren is a very diverse personality. When she was first introduced into the series, she came off as another outsider at McKinley High. Due to her heavy build and glasses, along with her odd mannerisms and behavior, she seems to not fit into any particular group. She seems easily provoked emotionally, sometimes bitter and other times unhinged, such as she when she essentially lost control of herself during New Direction's performance of Toxic because of Will Schuester. However at some point (possibly upon joining the Wrestling Team), her personaity shifted. No longer an outsider and sporatic, she became a strong and confident young woman, who acted as though she ruled the school. Supposedly, this was due to the fact that she was one of the Wrestling team's most dangerous members, giving her cred for being a force to be reckoned with. She used her newly developed confidence to gain the attention of Puck, who she saved after he was bullied by the football team. This confidence has followed Lauren as she joined New Directions. Lauren despite her confidence in being able to get what she wants, is not above manipulation and blackmail to achieve her ends. She used this on Puck, forcing him to play 7 Minutes in Heaven in exchange for joining New Directions as their replacement for Kurt, and she attempted to use these methods on Quinn to defeat her as Prom Queen. She also managed to manipulate Mercedes to be a bigger Diva in order to gain kickbacks of her own. Still, Lauren like so many others has a soft side, which has begun to demonstrate itself with Puck and New Directions. Friends *Noah Puckerman, since Special Education *Jacob Ben Israel, since Wheels *Brittany Pierce, since Special Education *Tina Cohen-Chang, since Special Education *Mercedes Jones, since Special Education *Mike Chang, since Special Education *Rachel Berry, since Laryngitis *Quinn Fabray, since Born This Way *Artie Abrams, since The Power of Madonna *Sam Evans, since Original Song *Kurt Hummel, since Born This Way *Santana Lopez, since Comeback Songs Solos Season Two: *I Know What Boys Like (Comeback) Relationships Unknown Male Wrestler It is mentioned in Hell-O, when Lauren is explaining why she is in the Old Maid's Club, that she had a crush on a guy on an opposing wrestling team, but she ended up rupturing his scrotum and ending her run for his heart. Noah Puckerman In Never Been Kissed, when Puck asks for money to Jacob and his friends, Lauren does not stop looking at Puck. In Special Education, one of Lauren's conditions for joined Glee Club was that Puck would have to spend 7 minutes in heaven with her (make out with her for seven minutes). Puck confesses that she rocked his world much to the disgust of his fellow glee club members. In A Very Glee Christmas when Lauren is sitting on Santa's lap, she says "I want Puckerman to love me. He's a fox," suggesting that she still likes him. In Silly Love Songs, there was a flashback to the 7 Minutes in Heaven which only made it to 3 because Lauren got bored. She also comments that the Chocolates Puck gave her were crap to tease him. Later Puck serenades her with Fat Bottomed Girls which she finds offensive. He also stands up for her when Santana criticises her. She tells Puck she needs to be wooed. Once again Puck tries to get her to go out with him and she finally accepts when he gives her a lolly ring but then later stands him up. Eventually she goes with him to Breadstix on Valentine's Day as friends. In Comeback, Puck joins the "Justin Bieber Experience" in an attempt to win her over. Lauren, not convinced, asks Puck to help her prepare a solo for Glee Club. Puck plays guitar for Lauren as she sings "I Know What Boys Like". He also helps her combat her stage fright by telling her to imagine the others in their underwear. In Blame It on the Alcohol, she criticises Puck's mohawk whilst drunk at Rachel's party. In Sexy, she asks Puck to help her film a sex tape so she can become famous. Whilst looking up Sex Tape information, Holly Holliday informs them that it is illegal to film a sex tape. Puck then joins the Celibacy Club and Lauren calls him a nerd. Puck and her argue about the Celibacy Club and she kisses him. In Original Song, Puck writes a song dedicated to her. In Born This Way, Lauren see's Quinn putting up a prom poster, and decided to run for prom queen. After a confrontation with Quinn in the hallway, Lauren and Puck sneak into the school and look at Quinn's file. She then puts up a picture of "Lucy Caboosey" in the hallway, and later apologizes when it hurts Quinn. In Rumours, Lauren and Puck come up with the Portmantaeu of Pizes for their relationship, and are seen fistbumping. In Prom Queen, Puck and Lauren are running for Prom King and Queen. At the start of the episode, Puck is interviewed by Jacob asking where "Lauren keeps his balls" revealing to Puck that his "bad-ass" reputation has dropped because of Lauren. Regardless, Puck takes Lauren to prom, they are seen happily dancing together, and they take a prom picture. In New York, Lauren and Puck attempt to order a cocktail at the bar in their hotel. Will comes in and tells them to come to the room. In The Purple Piano Project she breaks up with Puck telling him that after the humiliating loss at Nationals Glee Club is no longer cool. She then tells him that they will always have 'Subway'. Trivia *She is the President of A.V. Club as of the episode laryngitis. *She is a Twilight Saga fan. *She is the twelfth member of the club during the absence of Kurt and the thirteenth member of the club when Kurt returns. (Special Education). *Wants to be famous, have a reality TV show and have a perfume called Zizes. (Comeback). *The slogan of her perfume would be U just got zized. (Comeback). *The flag of her country would be a fist giving the finger to the rest of the world (Comeback). *Her personal anthem is'' I Know What Boys Like. Puck approves of this anthem. (Comeback). *Is a fan of ''the Twilight Saga and is on Team Edward. ''(Theatricality). *Thinks that show choir is stupid even though she is a member of the Glee Club. *Was extremely addicted to Will Schuester's looks. (Britney/Brittany). *Loves Snickers bars, Cadbury Eggs, and Mallomars. *Is an "angry-girl drunk". *Won ''Miss Tiara Toddler in Allen County three years in a row. *Along with the Brittany is one of two New Directions members not to be slushied on screen (though it was implied in Born This Way, that she had been at one point). *She wore her glasses in Sectionals, she did not wear her glasses at Regionals and Nationals. *In Special Education and New York her dress is different because it uses a bolero. In Original Song her dress is different because it has sleeves. *In Special Education, Lauren is the only girl to not wear shoes with heels. *Her price for joining the Glee Club was a pack of Cadbury Eggs (which were not in season) and 7 minutes in heaven with Puck. *Regularly wears a black bracelet. *Perhaps at some point Lauren became popular, as in The Purple Piano Project she tells Puck that his manager told him that his reputation is in free fall, which may mean that she is popular with some people. Quotes Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Minor Characters Category:Former New Directions Member Category:Former William McKinley High School Football Team Members